Home agien time agien chapter 4
chapter 4 (I don't own one piece) ()()() it had been a few minutes sins they left alvida's hideout. luffy then remembered some thing he then put his had in the water to single shredder. Cobey flipped out as Luffy told him that he tamed a sea king. after shredder left Coby then said. " u need to think about letting Zoro on your crew because they say he is a demon that life's for the hunt." Luffy know that was not true. ()(skip ahead 4 days )() it was 4 day's later that they arrived at shell town. they were heading throw the market Luffy was looking at a the fruit for sale while Coby was trying to get Luffy to reconsider about Zoro joining. Luffy ignored him as he bought a pear from a stand and asked the man how owns in "is that guy Zoro around?" this sent everyone except Coby and Luffy to jump back in terror. Luffy still remembered how funny there reaction's where. Coby then said "Maybe we not say Zoros name okay." "anyway" luffy replayed " we shooed heed to the marine base, you wanted to be marine right?" Coby then said " I really do not think a am ready just yet from what I hear the marine in charge here Is named Captain Morgan." Then every one arrowed them jumped back with look's of pure terror on there faces. as Luffy and Coby continued to the base Coby said " that was odd I can understand being afraid of Zoro, but way are they scared of the base commander?" Luffy new way but did not teal Coby. at the base witch was the tallest building in the town. Coby then went in to tares saying good by, but stopped when he saw Luffy claiming the fortress wall. as Luffy got with in view of the court yard Coby claimed next to him and said "Zoro wooed not be out here" Luffy pointed to the yard whet Coby saw nearly gave Coby a hart attack. he was tied to a cross a man with a green belly warmer, a black bandana, black combat boots, green hair and had 3 golden ear rings on his left ear. "it is him Roronoa Zoro" Coby thought Luffy was glad to see his first mate. "You two" Zoro said "get lost" Coby then told Luffy "there was no way you would servive with him on your crew" as Coby finished a ladder was put on the wall, was and a little girl with brown hair tied in pig-tails claimed up. The girl jumped to the other side and waked up to Zoro the girl then said "hi mister" Zoro said "What do you want kid?" The girl then on raped a small bandana she puled out of her pocket, reviling two rice balls. Zoros stomach roared with hunger. but Zoro yelled at her. then three marines came to the seen. two of them were in slandered marine gaer a plain shirt with blue scarf. the other one wore a purple tux with black shows and he had yellow hair and a clef chin. "now now no one likes a bully" said the man in the purple tux(his name is Hellmepo). the Hellmepo then saw the rice ball the girl maed and said "look here some rice ball don't mind if I do." he grabbed one a spited it outafter one bite then looked at the girl "you are not to use sugar you need salt you idiot!" Hellmepo then slapped the other rice ball out off her hand and stomped it the girl began to cry. Luffy and Coby watched the holl seen and luffy had to do something he then relsed a small wave of willpower caseing the soilgers to shack and shiver. Zoro felt it to he then saw Luffy. Hellmepo saw him as well and said "who are you" he said in a fearful voice. Luffy then hit the was and sent a small stolen at the Hellmepo and hit him in the groined. hellmepo started to foe at the mouth and then he collapsed. as the two other marines dragged him away Zoro laughed and said "man I do not no who you are but I wooed do anything to see that again." Luffy then went to the court yard and asked Zoro "I hear you are a bad guy" Zoro fell silent, and said all I am is swordsman anything ells is a roomer. Luffy then said "if you are a swords men the join my crew." Category:Home agien time agien Category:Fanfic